At Work Today
by Kaylawayla
Summary: At work in the Town Hall one day, Elli hears a very strange conversation between Akari and Gill transpire... Leading into something else. A short one-shot for those Gill fans.


**I saw a cute picture of Akari wearing Gill's sweater-vest and alas, this little one-shot was born. It's kind of funny and kinky. I love it.**

It was a strange conversation Elli overheard one day.

"Gill. Give me your sweater-vest. Now." Curiosity definitely piqued, Elli slid closer to the door.

"No."

"Oh, come on." She heard Akari say, exasperated.

"Why should I?" Akari sighed at Gill.

"First of all, you ripped my shirt in your haste to get it, Mr. Grabby hands, and you got your juice all over it! Give me the damn sweater-vest!" Elli's eyes bugged. There would be no work done today, she guessed.

"Maybe I like you that way. It's funny." Gill said, off-handedly, sitting down behind his desk and observing Akari. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Gill! If you do not give me that damn sweater-vest I will be forced to do something awful to you." Elli wondered what Akari could do that would be so awful to Gill.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You'll never get this again!" Akari said, laughing evilly, gesturing to something. Then Gill growled.

"I need it, Akari!" He yelled. Elli blushed at his obvious need for sex. What else could they be talking about? It was disturbing, but ridiculously entertaining to listen to.

"Too bad. You can't have it... Unless you give me your sweater-vest. What's it going to be, Gill? Your sweater-vest, a mere clothing item, or something you can't live without?" Gill growled once again, and Elli heard some shuffling around. She imagined he was taking off his vest and handing it over to Akari, who laughed graciously.

"Thanks, Gillykins!" She said, tearing off her tattered shirt.

"Akari! Do you have to do that right in front of me?" He bellowed. She slipped on the sweater-vest and shrugged.

"Whom else would I do it in front of? I could go get Chase, but then you'd be jealous." Elli could practically feel Gill glaring at her. But, what was she doing that she couldn't do in front of Gill? Since they were obviously sleeping together, why have modesty? Shouldn't he be used to seeing her naked?

Elli shrugged, and since she guessed they'd be coming out soon, swiveled back to her desk and tried to make it look like she was working.

When they did come out, Gill had a red hue about his face, and Akari was wearing his sweater-vest. She didn't look that bad in it, although it was a little too big and drooped around the sides. Elli spotted the Akari's shirt, ripped and stained red.

Elli's eyed widened. What the heck was up with Gill? And the way they acted, it wasn't the least bit lover-like. No kiss good-bye, just a nod and a pat on the shoulder. What was going on?

Akari skipped over to Elli.

"What's up? You look confused." She stated. Elli nodded. She absolutely _had_ to know now. Her curiosity was killing her.

"Akari..." She started, embarrassed. She had been such an eavesdropper.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation with Gill in there..." Akari wasn't the least bit embarrassed.

"And it seemed to me that you and Gill are in a serious relationship..." At that Akari's eyes bugged.

"A what? A relationship? Seriously? You think that we—oh, that did kind of sound naughty, didn't it... Gill and I were just fighting over a book, and he ripped my shirt in our battle and spilled his Tomato juice all over it. Nothing like _that_ happened." She explained, smiling. Elli sat back in her chair, admonishing herself. She was such a pervert!

"Oh my God..." Elli gasped. Akari just laughed. She laughed so much at the situation that Gill came out of his office to see what was up.

"Elli here overheard our conversation and thought that we—we, we did it!" She managed between bursts of laughter. Elli shrunk a little in her chair when Gill looked over to her, perplexed.

"Why? All we were doing was fighting about a silly sweater-vest."

"Oh, so now you admit it's silly?" Akari asked, finally stopping her fit and putting her hands on her hips. Gill shrugged while Akari tapped her foot, annoyed. Suddenly, they looked each other right in the eyes, and both of them blushed. Elli grinned.

"Akari... Step into my office."

Elli heard _two_ very _interesting_ things at work one day.


End file.
